La Mansión de los Animes
by Dacge
Summary: De los creadores de- Besé a tus esposa y luego la golpee, 50 sombras de Doki, Esa beta me peltulba, América y Lucía 2: El regreso... ...Llega... *La Mansión de los Animes*
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

De los creadores de- Besé a tus esposa y luego la golpee, 50 sombras de Doki, Esa beta me peltulba, América y Lucía 2: El regreso...

...Llega...

~*La Mansión de los Animes*~

Los personajes de Naruto, Vampire Knight, Mirai Nikki e Inuyasha. Estarán en una casa por todo un año, ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Yuno asesinara a alguien? ¿Yuno y Yandere-chan lograrán dominar el mundo? ¿Qué pasara con el triángulo amoroso de Yuki, Zero y Kaname? ¿Sakura ama a Sasuke, Naruto a Sasuke...digo a Sakura...jeje perdón, es Hinata y Sasuke se ama a sí mismo? ¿Inuyasha engañó a Kagome con la zorra barata de la esquina (sobrenombre auspiciado por la misma Kagome)? ¿A Sesshomaru lo dejaron en la Friendzone? ¡Descúbranlo aquí!

¡Próximamente... en ningún cine!


	2. Adelanto

Se encuentran Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sentados frente a unas cámaras.

*Aplausos del público*

Dacge-chan: ¡Bienvenidos al programa más visto de la televisión!- lleva una de sus manos al oído donde se encuentra un pequeño audífono- ¡Oh! Lo siento es de internet, si estuviera en televisión la jefecita estuviera nadando en dinero. Bueh...¡Holis chicos y chica!

Naruto: ¡Hola, dattebayo!- Alza sus manos tambaleándose como niño pequeño.

Sasuke: Hn.- Él se encuentra de brazos cruzados.

*Suspiro de Dacge, Sakura, Naruto, gritos osgarmeados de las fans, camarógrafo 1, camarógrafo 2*

Dacge-chan: ¿Cómo se sienten al estar en una nueva casa con otros invitados?

Naruto: Bueno, me dijeron que estará Yuno.

...

...

...

Naruto: ¡Nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos!...

Sakura le da un golpe haciendo que este caiga al piso, saliéndosele el alma por la boca.

Sakura: Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, vemos claramente que se crea un debate y si analizamos con detenimiento y profundidad podemos observar que a partir de los distintos puntos de discrepancia y comparación se puede llegar a la idea central que se aleja del argumento principal, de lo cual concluimos que este programa no tiene sentido alguno.

Dacge-chan: ¿Qué?

Público: ¿WTF?

Sasuke: *Dormido*

Dacge: Creo que me mareo por tanta palabrería... ¡Sálvame Sasuke! *Cae desmayada al piso y Sasuke tiene una sonrisa burlona*

Dacge-chan: TTwTT y yo que te amaba. Ahora por puto me quedo con el rubio oxigenado.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros, pero cae en la cuenta de algo...

Sasuke: ¡Naruto es mío!

Público: O.O

Naruto: *Sonrojado*

Sakura: TTwTT

Dacge-chan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sasuke: No pos, yo sólo quiero prostituirlo.

Naruto desde el piso, lo mira con la boca abierta y una pose de indignación. Como toda diva.

Naruto: Indignada, digo, indignado. Sip, indignado

Dacge: Bueno chicos, eso es todo *mira a los chicos* ¡Fuera de aquí! *Mira al público* ¡Hasta la próxima!

(...)

Con Yuki, Zero y Kaname.

Yandere-chan: ¡Holis chicos! ¿Cómo están?

Yuki: Hello- La sonrisa le hace cerrar los ojos.

Kaname: Hola- Sonrisa marca Colgate.

Zero: Hn *Suspiro osgarmeado del Yuki. Kaname se desmaya, tiene un hilo de sangre que resbala por su nariz*

Zero los mira como si fueran los fenómenos de circo.

*La cara de Yandere-chan es: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)* Bueno chicos, saliéndose del tema principal que es sobre el programa, quiero preguntarles algo a Zero y Kaname. Saliendose de lo profesional y entrando a lo personal ¿Quién es el uke y quién es el seme?

Zero: No hacemos yaoi *Poker face*

Kaname: *Ligeramente sonrojado* Bueno...

Yuki: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hacen yaoi?!- Dice llorando.

Zero: No.

Kaname: En efecto mi querida Yuki, en efecto.

Yandere-chan: Ah...Le voy a decir a la jefecita que escriba yaoi con ellos *piensa que lo pensó, pero lo dijo más alto*

Zero: Antes te mato.

Yandere se ve sombría, ojos sádicos y cuchillo en mano- ¿Alguien dijo matar?

Zero: Yo lo dije ¿Algún problema?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue: Se ve a Yandere persiguiendo a Zero-quien grita como nenita- por todo el estudio.

*Tomando café*

Kaname: ¿Me pasas el azúcar?

Yuki: Claro.

Zero les pasa por un lado: ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Alguien!

(...)

Dacge-chan: *Poker face. Mira a todas partes incómoda* Y...¿Qué quieren?

Yuno: Se supone que estamos aquí...*Yuno tiene un sonrjo*

Dacge: Amh...claro...

Yukki: *Está anotando todo lo que dicen Yuno y Dacge* Está muy claro no ha visto nuestro anime.

Dacge: *Abre los ojos. Sabe que ha sido descubierta* ¿Queeeeeeeeeé? Ay par favar, claro que lo he visto, ¿Trata de un anime policial, tú eres prostituta y tu una detective? *Los señala, primero a Yukki y después a Yuno*

Yukki: *Sigue anotando* Me acaba de llamar prostituta...

Yuno: Oh...*sonrisa sádica*...Dacge me acaba de llamar detective...interesante...

Dacge se escuda detrás del camarógrafo: E-Eso es t-todo amigos

Yuno: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Dacge: Porque será...

(...)

Yandere tiene una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios y mira con mucho interés a la pareja que está sentada frente a ella.

Kagome: ¡Nada de mi amor lo siento. Me engañaste con la zorra barata de la esquina! *Llora a moco suelto*

Inuyasha: ¡No es cierto! ¡Sesshomaru te mintió!

Kagome: ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!

Inuyasha: ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no te engañe! ¡Yo te amo!

Kagome: *Lo ignora* Bien me dijo mi madre que no me convenías, pero yo de pendeja me caso contigo.

Inuyasha: Pero no estamos casados O.O

Kagome: ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me quedo con Sesshomaru. ¡Oh, Sesshomaru! *agita una mano y con la otra la pone en su boca simulando un megáfono*

Sesshomaru se gira, al girar mueve su sexy cabello y hay una atmósfera color rosa con una melodía- ¿Sí?- dice de forma seductora.

Yandere: Ohhhhhhhhhh turn down for what. *se acerca a inuyasha y le susurra*Yo que tú le tiro un zapato.

Inuyasha se quita el zapato y se lo lanza a Sesshomaru. Éste último cae al piso, medio muerto.

Kagome: ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Sesshomaru! *Patalea, hace berrinche, llora, llora, llora, sigue llorando.* Yo te vengaré- susurra de forma espeluznate una vez que dejó de llorar- Sólo que no sé quien es.

Yandere está en el piso, retorciéndose de la risa e Inuyasha... 

CHAN

CHAN

¡CHAAAAAN!...

Desapareció.

 **¡Holiss! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán un poco lentas.**

 **Voten, comenten, síganme y compartan la historia ;)**

 **Besos**

 **Dacge.**


	3. Chapter 1: El comienzo de la Locura

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Yuno, Yukki, Inuyasha, Kagome y Sessomaru se encuentran en la sala de la casa, todos están sentados estilo indio y forman un circulo. A todos ellos se les ve incómodos.

Las primeras en romper el silencio son...

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Sakura/Kagome/Yuki!- se miran entre sí sonríen. Sasuke,Zero y Sessomaru hacen una mueca al escuchar el grito. Yuno tiene un gran sonrojo mientras mira fijamente a Yukki, que está escribiendo en su teléfono, Inuyasha sólo está hurgando en su nariz al igual que Naruto.

-Hn, Sasuke- Él se encuentra cruzados de brazos.

-Lindo nombre, ¿te lo pusieron tus padres?- Pregunta inocentemente Inuyasha mientras sigue jugando con el moco, todos hacen expresión de asco. Excepto Sasuke que se fue a su rincón especial de emo.

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!- exclama elevando sus puños.

-¿Y?...- Pregunta Sesshomaru que lo ve con aburrimiento.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres al insultar a tu hokage?!- Naruto se levanta y lo apunta con un dedo- ¡Teñido!

Sessomaru pone expresión sombría al escuchar ese sobrenombre: "Teñido...Teñido...teñido...", y no ayuda escuchando las burlas de Inuyasha.

-Por cierto, vota por mí...vota por mí...vota por mí- Naruto empieza a repartir unos folletos.

-Me vengaré rubio oxigenado, ya verás.- susurra Sesshomaru, haciéndolo ver más tenebroso.

-Yo me llamo Yukki.

-¡A nadie le importa! ¡Poco hombre!- se escucha el grito de alguien.

-Mi nombre es Yuno.

-El mío Inuyasha.

-Kaname.

(...)

~Con los chicos~

Naruto e Inuyasha están escogiendo democráticamente la única litera que hay en la habitación, los demás tienen su cama individual en la misma habitación.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- dicen al mismo tiempo. Los dos sacaron lo mismo; papel.

-¡La litera es mía!- Los dos dejaron de jugar piedra, papel o tijera, ya que no tiene ningún sentido seguir jugando, han estado sacando: papel, durante un buen tiempo.

-¡No, es mía!

-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!

Se miran fijamente y se lanzan rayitos con la mirada.

 _Estaban tan, pero tan cerca, la tensión se_ _sentía en el aire, tanto que podrían cortarlo con el cuchillo de Yuno. Los dos amantes están cerca...muy...muy cerca, y eso es atemorizante es casi...¿aburrido? Si, esa es la palabra_ _correcta_ _para describirlo. Se iban acercando, estaban nariz con nariz, estaban apunto de be...-_ Kaname se queda petrificado en el escritorio y deja de escibir en su diario.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué ese zapatazo?! ¡¿no ves que estaba escribiendo el capítulo 42 de mi novela favotita?!- Zero tiene el ceño fruncido. Le grita a Naruto quien, le iba a lanzar el zapato a Inuyasha pero éste lo esquivo haciendo que le cayera a Kaname.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Kaname.

-No pos, yo no me meto en su habitación de noche para robar su diario y leerlo- Se esconde bajo las sábanas de su cama.

-Olvidando eso, uno puede ir arriba y el otro abajo.- explica Sasuke, Sesshomaru asiente dándole la razón.

-Eso sonó mal- Inuyasha entrecierra los ojos.

-Pervertido...- Naruto mira mal Inuyasha.

-¡Pervertido, no!...es sólo que...bueno...yo...etto...¡Es culpa de Miroku!

~En otra parte de la dimensión~

Miroku se encuentra en las aguas termales...

Viendo a las chicas...

Todo está bien, hasta que...El estornudo atacó.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡A él!- exclaman todas mientras persiguen a Miroku, quien por su parte corre para salvar su pellejo.

-¡Inuyasha!- grita acusadoramente.

~Volviendo a la mansión~

-¡Achu!

-Olvidalo- Sasuke rueda los ojos.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo es eso de que uno arriba y el otro abajo?- pregunta inocentemente Naruto.

-Lo que Sasuke quiere decir, es que son dos camas ¿Entiendes? una esta arriba y la otra está de base.- Explica Zero como si estuviera explicándole a unos niños de Kínder, mientras sale de su escondite.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- exclaman con entendimiento rubio y peli-plateado.

Zero, Kaname, Sasuke y Sesshomaru se pegan en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Que ignorancia.- Susurran los cuatro.

...3...

...2...

...1...

-¡Yo quiero la de arriba!

-¡Ay no otra vez!- Suspiran al ver que comenzará otra pelea.

Yandere: ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! *susurro*

Dacge: *Entrecierra los ojos en su dirección* ¿Qué haces?

Yandere: Nada *Oculta la pantalla de la lapto, en donde se ve a los chicos desde varios ángulos, sobre todo Sasuke*

Dacge: *Sospecha que Yandere colocó una cámara en la habitación de los chicos, la va a dejar quieta, después de todo ella también lo hizo, sobre todo por Sasuke*

~Con las chicas~

Cada chica tiene su propia habitación, ya todas se instalaron cada una en su respectivo cuarto y ahora se encuentran en la sala.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que lindo!- exclaman todas con sus manos a cada lado de la cara.

Frente a ellas se encuentra Yukki, lleva puesto un vestido rojo carmesí estilo victoriano, en la parte de los pechos lleva unos melones, para completar lleva una peluca rubia ondulada, que está mal puesta. Su expresión es de trauma.

Yuno está detrás de él, amarrada y ríe como loca.

-¡Yukki!~

\- Fue buena idea amarrarla- dice Yuki. Sakura y Kagome dejan de ver a Yukki (de Mirai Nikki) para ver a Yuno.

-Imita muy bien a la niña del aro. Le doy un 10- Sakura levanta un cartel con un número 10.

-No está mal. Le doy un 5.-Kagome hace lo mismo.

-Le doy un 8- expresa Yuki.

-Se merecía más.- Yukki sale en defensa de Yuno.

Yuno ahora está tranquila, no hace ningún movimiento. Pero como está amarrada no les puede hacer nada.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- pregunta Yuki.

-Nop- Responde Kagome despreocupadamente limándose las uñas, Sakura sólo se encoge de hombros.

-Ehh...no quiero asustarlas, pero Yuno desapareció en el momento en el que ustedes hablaban.- Dice Yukki- ¿Me pueden devolver mi teléfono?

Las chicas miran en la dirección en que, momentos antes, se encontraba Yuno. Se miran entre sí, miran en donde antes estaba Yuno, vuelven a mirarse entre sí y así sucesivamente. Hasta que salen corriendo a esconderse, dejando solo a Yukki.

-¡Oigan mi teléfono!- grita.- Pues ni modo, a comprarme otro- Sale de la mansión. Ya se imaginaran el bullying extremo que sufrió por lo que lleva puesto.

* * *

 **No se vayan sin comentar.**

 **Besos**

 **Dacge**


End file.
